


no grand gestures

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [8]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy's first kiss takes a long time to actually… happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no grand gestures

**Author's Note:**

> written for the comicdrabbles prompt 001 - first

Teddy knows that he wants to kiss Billy for about three months before he actually does it. For two of those months, they’re holding hands and exchanging shy smiles, and Teddy _knows_ that he could just pull Billy close and do it. He knows that Billy wouldn’t mind; he’s caught the way that Billy sometimes looks at his lips, and he knows Billy’s caught him doing the same. 

It’s just that… it needs to be _perfect_. Teddy isn’t really that much of a perfectionist most of the time, but Billy deserves it. Their first kiss has to be the best first kiss ever, and while that makes perfect sense in his head, it means that every time he even comes close to kissing Billy, he feels ridiculously nervous all over again.

But because the universe apparently loves him, it’s given him the most patient boyfriend ever who seems to understand _exactly_ what’s going on in Teddy’s head, because it’s going on in his head too. 

Billy looks amused and embarrassed every time an attempted kiss turns into a nuzzle instead. He buries his face in Teddy’s neck and lets out a small nervous laugh. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Teddy squeezes his sides, giving him a small smile. “Don’t be.”

“We’ll get there,” Billy assures him, arms sliding around Teddy’s waist. 

“Eventually,” Teddy says, in a way that hopefully doesn’t convey his fear that they’ll _never_ manage.

When they actually _do_ kiss for the first time, there’s no big build up, no grand gestures. 

Teddy’s excitedly telling Billy about how he _thinks_ he just caught a glimpse of Spider-Man on the way over. He’s pretty sure that blue-and-red blur darting between the buildings was Spider-Man, anyway, and—

And Billy just grabs the front of Teddy’s sweatshirt and pulls him into a kiss. It’s brief, but it’s just what they need. Their lips smack against each other quietly as they pull apart. Their noses brush against each other and it feels _perfect_.

“You are,” Billy says, his voice hushed and his cheeks red, “ _so_ hot when you’re geeking out.”

Teddy grins, still giddy from his excitement and even giddier from the feel of Billy’s lips against his. 

“Come here,” Billy whispers, and their second kiss lasts for longer than their first as they learn how to fit against each other. 

After that, it doesn’t take very long for them to lose count.


End file.
